Tardes de lluvia
by R.Lottie-fume
Summary: una joven se encuentra al mismísmo Terry Grandchester en un bar después de haber asistido a una función donde él era el protagonista. Nuestro querido Terry siente un interés por esta extraña, que pasará después?


TARDES DE LLUVIA

Me encantan los días lluviosos, me traen recuerdos. Pero mi favorito es y siempre será cuando te conocí. Las gotas de lluvia parecen lágrimas que resbalan por el cristal de mi ventana, como la ventada del auto en el que paseamos y nos besamos. Tú habías actuado en la obra musical Sweeney Todd como Benjamin Barker. Mis amigas morían por ti y como no? Tu cabello castaño te cubría la frente hasta llegar a tus cejas, tus ojos azules como el cielo de día me miraban el aquel bar. El bar que mis amigas habían escogido con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien del elenco y casualmente tu estabas ahí.

Ya había oído hablar sobre ti en los medios, "Terry Grandchester un actor muy talentoso. Imponente como el solo, soberbio, y con un aire de elegancia que lo sigue por todos lados." Siempre me prometí no ser como todas las demás, dejarme caer por tus bellos ojos que hacen que cualquier mujer haga lo que pidas con tan solo mirarla directamente a los ojos y hablar con esa voz tuya, tan dulce y tan irresistible. Pero yo no, no me iba a dejar vencer por tu mirada, mis amigas nada discretas desde que entramos al bar clavaron sus miradas en ti.

Llego el camarero y nos pregunto que deseábamos tomar, mis amigas idiotizadas con tu presencia y la de otros actores no respondieron la pregunta. El joven alzo la voz y todas voltearon y le echaron una mirada que hasta a mi me dio escalofríos, todas pedimos lo mismo y el camarero se fue. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el joven regreso con las bebidas, las coloco en la mesa con mucho cuidado para que mis amigas no se volvieran a distraer de su trance. El camarero se inclino hacia mi, la única que no estaba acosando con la mirada al grupo de actores y dijo; "Señorita solo quería que supiera que esta bebida y las de sus acompañantes son cortesía del caballero que se encuentra allá" estaba señalando al grupo de actores donde tu te encontrabas. "¿Quién las manda?" pregunte suspicazmente. "Del señor Grandchester, que las disfrute." No dijo más y se marcho.

Mis amigas estaban boquiabiertas, ojala no hubieran escuchado nada. De todas en la mesa me escogiste a mí y no comprendía porque, sostuve la copa en mi mano y te agradecí con una seña a la cual tú respondiste moviendo la cabeza y luego te volteaste. Estaba asombrada porque esto era algo que jamás me había pasado, siempre decía que tu no me gustabas. Pero ya teniéndote así tan cerca, te veías mucho más apuesto y elegante que en la televisión o el cine. No pude evitar sentirme especial, además no me quitabas la mirada de encima lo cual hacia que me pusiera mas quisquillosa ante tu presencia.

Ya era algo tarde cuando mis amigas decidieron irse, decidí ir a tu mesa para agradecerte tan gentil gesto. Llegue a tu lado y coquetamente te dije; "Muchas gracias por las bebidas." Levantaste la mirada y sonreíste con arrogancia; "Me da gusto que lo disfrutaran," me sentí enrojecer "¿Te llevo a tu casa?" ofreciste. "Muchas gracias no te preocupes, mi amiga Charlotte me lleva." Dejaste salir una risa silenciosa algo cínica y luego contestaste "No es que me preocupe, la verdad me quiero ir de aquí, ven yo te llevo." Tomaste mi brazo y no me dejaste responder. Afuera lloviznaba, un auto blanco nos esperaba y como todo un caballero que eres me abriste la puerta del auto. Una vez dentro le diste unas indicaciones al chofer y luego te volviste hacia mi, "Te ha de parecer extraño que te invite a salir."

-"Creí que solo me llevarías a mi casa…" respondí desentendida, solo te me quedaste viendo y volviste a sonreír.

El auto paro y estábamos cerca del parque abriste la puerta del auto, "Ven bonita, quiero que caminemos." Te mire asombrada y dije; "¿Caminar? ¡Esta lloviendo!" No dijiste nada y te bajaste como si no hubieras escuchado lo que dije, abriste mi puerta y me ofreciste tu mano. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro, yo no quería ser como las demás que decían si y se dejaban caer ante ti. Eras un arrogante engreído, porque no me había ido con las demás en lugar de estar con un desconocido en medio del parque. "No iré a caminar"

-"¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres empaparte en la lluvia conmigo?" dijiste cínicamente como acostumbras hacer. Voltee mi cara hacia ti e hice un gesto de disgusto, "No, no es eso. No quiero ir a caminar, eso es todo. Si aun no me quieres llevar a mi casa esta bien…" me interrumpiste antes de terminar. "¿Te piensas ir caminando a tu casa? No me digas."

-"Por supuesto que no, pero eso a ti no te incumbe. Esto fue una perdida de tiempo..." me salí del auto sin voltearte a ver, había un charco y me empapé mis pies. Mis zapatillas se mojaron y era difícil caminar, intentaba avanzar lo más rápido posible pero el asfalto estaba resbaloso para mi calzado.

El viento resonaba en mis oídos y no escuche tus pasos cuando te acercabas a mi, cuando me di cuenta ya estabas detrás, estiraste los brazos y me jalaste hacia ti. "No te vayas así bonita, yo te llevo a tu casa." En ese momento perdí el equilibrio y resbale, cayendo al suelo y llevándote conmigo. Todo fue tan espontáneamente que no hicimos más que reírnos, enseguida te levantaste y me tomaste entre tus brazos ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Volvimos al auto y al entrar el chofer nos dio una sabana caliente con la cual nos cubrimos enseguida. "¿A donde señor?" pregunto el chofer, "Ve a buscar un té negro caliente para la señorita." Se bajo dejándonos solos.

Yo me quede callada mirando mis manos, sabia que me observabas pero no voltee. "Te vi, entre el público del teatro. Pocas veces noto a alguien en particular entre el publico, pero a ti te note fácilmente, aun no se porque" sentí como si una ola me recorriera el cuerpo, sentí tu presencia más imponente que nunca. Voltee a verte y estabas muy cerca de mi, tomaste mi mano y te acurrucaste junto a mi. Eran pocos los centímetros entre nosotros, tus ojos miraban mis labios, y los míos miraban los tuyos. En ese momento nos acercamos y lentamente, tu boca busco la mía y me acariciaste dándome un tierno y exquisito beso. Tus labios eran muy suaves y delicados conmigo, jamás me habian besado con tanta pasion y tanta dulcura. Definitivamente te habías robado mi corazón con ese extraordinario beso, Terry. Me tomaste con una mano por la cintura para acercarme más a tí y con la otra mano sujetabas mi cabeza que poco a poco fuiste recostando en el asiento del auto. Mientras me besabas sentí como si me hubieras pasado una especie de veneno que empezó a circular por todo mí ser, porque en ese momento sentía que no había más nadie en esta tierra, solo tú y yo.

Si pudiera un día besar a un ángel, estoy segura que su beso seria igual al tuyo, porque no han podido mis labios dejar de añorar la extraña sensación que me causo el sabor de tus labios. Después de ese día no te volví a ver. Me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa sin ninguna promesa, sin ningún después. Pero no lo necesitaba. Todas las tardes lluviosas me acuerdo de ti y como la lluvia nos acompaño esa noche que había sido nuestra y de nadie mas en el auto solos los dos, besándonos. Mis recuerdos de ti jamás se irán, tal vez tú ni siquiera te acuerdes pero eso no importa ya, yo lo recuerdo y no pido nada más. Terry...


End file.
